The Healing and Troubles of the Hot Spring District
The Black Egg series of limited edition Equipment such as Black Egg Ring (くろたまの指輪) were introduced. Event Party The guest party name is a pun on 楽しみたい / tanoshimi'tai' / want to enjoy, and 隊 / tai / group. Currency As the reprint event, earn Radish's Seal Stone / スズシロの封印石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. Exchange Event Screen Ev70-eventscreen.jpg|Event Screen (1st Half) Ev70-eventscreen2.jpg|Event Screen (2nd Half) The event screen can be accessed from the banner on the Home Screen or the banner in the Special tab for Subjugations. Event Raid Boss Event Raid Bosses can be summoned by using your Powder. Summonable event raid bosses come in three forms. ev70-rb1.png|Choubandaisan / チョウバンダイサン ev70-rb2.png|Free-Flowing Hot Spring Spider / カケナガァシグモ ev70-rb3.png|Nude-Sickle / スッパダカーマ Spending 10 Powder lets you summon a Choubandaisan with a rare chance of summoning a Free-Flowing Hot Spring Spider instead. During the 2nd half of the event, you can spend 20 Powder to summon a Free-Flowing Hot Spring Spider with a rare chance of summoning a Nude-Sickle. You can also spend 80 Powder to summon a Nude-Sickle. When the Event Raid Boss is defeated, you will get Eggs for use in the Shop, and one of either Mid or High Level Equipment Gacha Seeds for the Equipment Gacha. Choubandaisan Rewards= |-| Free-Flowing Hot Spring Spider Rewards= |-| Nude-Sickle Rewards= Furthermore, the following items are dropped by defeated Event Raid Bosses. *The finder and participants who defeat a Choubandaisan will earn either a Life Crystal or a Bond Crystal. *The finder of a defeated Free-Flowing Hot Spring Spider will earn two Manyus of random rarities and types. Participants will get one. *The finder of a defeated Nude-Sickle will get three Forge Spirits of random types and rarities. Participants will get one. Finally, all three event raid bosses have a random chance to drop an item from the following lists. The item dropped depends on which raid boss was defeated. Choubandaisan Drops= |-| Free-Flowing Hot Spring Spider Drops= |-| Nude-Sickle Drops= Differences With Previous Events A new button was added during the 2nd half that lets you spend 80 Powder to guarantee summoning a Nude-Sickle. Quests The following quests are available during the featured event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Maps Map currency is Powder. Elementary 1 Intermediate 1 High Class 1 Top Class 1 Elementary 2 Intermediate 2 High Class 2 Top Class 2 2nd Half Bonus Stages Because this is a raid boss event, no unique Secret Gardens appeared even during the 2nd half. Challenge Dungeons When you beat the Top Class stage of either phase of the event, a Challenge Dungeon is unlocked. You can only play it once. They are a form of Limited Mission. Challenge Dungeon: 1st Half Challenge Dungeon: 2nd Half Translation Notes The event raid boss, チョウバンダイサン (chou bandaisan), refers to the person at the attendant's booth of a hot spring: 番台さん (bandai-san). The chou is just "butterfly". Category:Events